


Relief

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early!Klaine sick fic. Blaine kind of panics when his boyfriend gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skivvysupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/gifts).



“No, you forgot to use significant figures, see?”

“Oh! Crap, you’re right. God I hate chemistry,” Trent said, furiously erasing his answer to one of the problem sets they’d been assigned. As he rewrote, Blaine turned his gaze to the Warbler practice room at large, where everyone was milling about and chatting now that rehearsal had ended.

Well, almost everyone.

 _Wow, Kurt doesn’t look good,_ Blaine thought, noticing that his boyfriend - _boyfriend!!!_ \- was even paler than usual, leaning with his head against the window and his eyes clenched shut. His shoulders were hunched up toward his ears, too, like they could shield him from the familiar noises of fifteen teenage boys socializing. While Kurt wasn’t always one for joking with the other Warblers, something about his posture made Blaine sick with fear.

“Hey, I’ll be right back.”

Trent hummed an okay, leaving Blaine to quickly make his way over to Kurt.

“Honey? Are you alright?” Blaine asked, keeping his voice soft. He touched Kurt’s shoulder gently, wanting to offer whatever comfort he could.

“I’ve gotta go home,” Kurt said, not opening his eyes or facing Blaine. “Can you - can you please drive me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure, whatever you need,” Blaine said instantly. “Do you need - oh God - do you need a barf bag or something?’

“I think I’ll be okay for now,” Kurt said. “We’ve just gotta go.”

“Okay, yeah.” Blaine started ushering Kurt out of the room, tossing out goodbyes to the other Warblers as they passed. He saw Kurt straighten up and put on a smile as they left, eyes open (though not wide) and posture slightly more relaxed. Once they were out in the hall, though, Kurt’s whole body drooped.

“Kurt?”

“If I leave my head on your shoulder the whole time, can you get us to my car in one piece?” Kurt asked, slightly muffled as his face was already buried in Blaine’s blazer.

“Wait, your car?” Blaine asked. “I can’t drive the Nav, it’s huge.”

“I just need something out of it, then we can take yours,” Kurt said.

“Okaaaay,” Blaine said, confused but accepting the explanation. He walked them slowly out to the parking lot, where Kurt seemed to shrivel up even more against his shoulderblades until they finally reached the Nav.

“Jesus,” Kurt said softly. He steeled himself before opening the door and grabbing his sunglasses out of the center console. Once he had them on, Blaine saw his shoulders loosen slightly, but the fairly quiet noise the Nav’s door made when it shut stiffened Kurt right back up again.

“Babe? It’s super cloudy out here, why did you need-” Blaine started to ask, but Kurt interrupted him.

“I’ll explain when we’re home, I promise. I just - _please_ , Blaine, I’ve gotta get home.”

Blaine hustled Kurt over to his car five spots away, where Kurt pulled down the sun visor and stole Blaine’s spare sweater out of the backseat to use as a cushion against the passenger side window as Blaine settled into the driver’s seat.

“Oh God!” Blaine said, hastily turning down the blaring radio when he started the car, noticing that it made Kurt go positively green. “No music, got it.”

The somewhat lengthy drive felt even longer, thanks to the combination of no music and Blaine’s anxiety over Kurt. He kept taking his eyes off the road every few seconds to check on his boyfriend, who was curled up against the window, dark glasses still on and earbuds in his ears but not attached to his phone. Kurt appeared to be sleeping, which Blaine supposed was good, because his mom always told him that sleep cured everything, but what if Kurt was actually concussed and shouldn’t be sleeping?

 _Focus, Blaine_ , he told himself firmly. _Getting into a car accident will only make Kurt sicker. Just get him home safely._

Blaine heaved a massive sigh of relief when he pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway, leaning his head against the steering wheel for a moment before reaching over and hesitantly shaking Kurt’s shoulder.

“Kurt? We’re here,” he said, keeping his voice as soft as possible.

“Oh thank God,” Kurt said. He might have recovered a little color during the car ride, easing some of Blaine’s nerves, but he still gingerly opened and closed the car door in an unnaturally slow way that Blaine tried to emulate, just in case.

“Here, let me,” Blaine said, hurrying over to Kurt and offering him an arm to lean on as they made their way up the driveway, through the front door, and down to Kurt’s room, where they didn’t turn on the lights at Kurt’s behest.

“There’s a box on my vanity,” Kurt said once Blaine had him sitting on his bed with his sunglasses and earbuds on the nightstand. “Red and white, near the tissues. Can you bring it here?”

“Of course.” Blaine quickly located the box and brought it back over to Kurt, who opened it, took out two pills, and hastily dry-swallowed them. “What are those?”

“Did you not even read the box?” Kurt teased raggedly, sounding only marginally like his normal self. “C’mon, B.”

“Migraine Relief,” Blaine read, taking the box back. “Oh. _Oh._ You get migraines?”

“Not very often, but yeah,” Kurt said, curling up on his side and shutting his eyes again. “I think the one-two punch of this cold snap and the huge test in Miller’s class I’ve been stressing about triggered this one.”

“Jesus. Okay,” Blaine said, carding a hand through his hair and moving to sit by Kurt’s feet. “And you didn’t tell me about this before because…?”

“It had been months since the last one, so it honestly just slipped my mind. By the time it happened today, I didn’t have the extra energy to spare if I wanted to make it out of Dalton with my dignity intact,” Kurt explained drowsily. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Blaine.”

“It’s alright,” Blaine soothed, rubbing up and down Kurt’s calf. “I mean, I definitely have gray hair now, but it’s alright. You just do what you need to do to feel better.”

“Cuddling with my salt-and-pepper-haired boyfriend would help,” Kurt said, a tiny smirk on his face.

“Sounds doable,” Blaine replied, crawling up behind Kurt and wrapping him in his arms. “Better?”

“With you? Always.”


End file.
